


Soulmates?

by Letsgetyourdeanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsgetyourdeanon/pseuds/Letsgetyourdeanon
Summary: Reader gets kidnapped by an old enemy, this leads to Dean finding out somesecrets about her past





	Soulmates?

Everything was dark. The last thing you had seen was the duffel bag you were in the middle of packing. It had been a rough hunt and you and the Winchester brothers were looking forward to a few well-deserved days off at home in the bunker. You had broken a couple of fingers on one hand, and felt the need to adjust to only one fully functioning hand. And the idea of a few nights in your own bed hadn’t seemed too bad either. Turns out someone, or something, had different plans for you.

You had no idea where you were. As you woke up you realised there was a cloth bag over your head, you were tied to something and the whole room reeked of moisture and mould.

Something grabbed a hold of the bag, your hair along with it, and pulled. After being a hunter for this long it had become a part of you to do everything not to show any pain to any enemy, even when you had no idea who they were. That’s why you bit into your tongue until you almost tasted blood.

You were forced to blink several times before the blurry figure in front of you became clear.

Him.

The name you knew him by was Tom, but you were fully aware that it was completely fake. You had believed him for a while, when you first met. He had been a charming witness on a case you worked on when you were only 18, posing as an agent-in-training while working with a far more seasoned hunter. Tom had been a huge help, and you honestly thought he might become the first non-hunter friend you would make since joining this life at only 16. That was until you figured out what he was.

Back then you had no idea how to kill something like him, all you had been able to do was run and hope he never found either of you again. It had been years, you were sure there was no way he would come after you now. Clearly, you were very wrong.

Having worked with Sam and Dean for a few years now you had learned how to kill pretty much every creature in existence. Much good that did you as you were tied to a large concrete column, no control of your arms, and no weapon anywhere near you. Unless, of course, you counted whatever the psycho in front of you had hidden away in this… underground garage?

Normally you would have been sure that the Winchester brothers would come and rescue you at any moment. This time was different. You had no idea how long you had been out, where you were, or if this bastard had done anything to the boys. The mere thought of that made both rage and fear grow inside you.

“What the hell do you want?” you growled at him.

“I think you know very well what I want with you, (Y/N).”

“How the Hell do you know her name?” came another growl from beside you.

Dean.

He was strapped to a column the same way you were. Crap. If anything happened to Dean it was all your fault. He would never be in this mess if you hadn’t stumbled into his life.

“Oh, we go way back. Don’t we, Princess?”

Tom stood in front of you, slowly running his hand down your side. The feeling of his hands on you absolutely sickened you. When you first met him years ago and he was too powerful for you to kill, there had been a very similar situation to this. You knew what he wanted to do to you. And this time your knight-in-shining-armour was tied up next to you.

Everything with Tom had all happened years before you met Sam and Dean, but you had had another strong partner and protector back then.

“Don’t touch her!” Anyone else would have been terrified by the tone of Dean’s voice, but Tom didn’t seem bothered at all. Why would he be, there was nothing either of you could do.

“Oh, Winchester, you think you’re so important and scary. Let me tell you, you’re not. You’re the chihuahua trying to protect the mansion. I’ve gotten through bigger obstacles to get to my girl than you.”

‘My girl’. The words ran cold down your back. You had flirted with him, once, in an attempt to get information out of him. He had seemed like such a nice guy. How wrong you had been.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you, my dear. You’ve been busy. I considered coming to get you when you were younger, but you just didn’t seem ready yet. You were a child when we first met. A fresh-faced 18-year-old. I always knew we were meant to be together, but you had some growing up to do. Now here you are, ready for the picking.”

Tom leaned in, sniffing your hair.

“The big guard dog vanished years ago. Would have gotten rid of him myself if someone hadn’t beaten me to it. You were always too good for him anyway. How dare he touch you like that? He was already an old man, he should never have taken advantage of you like that.”

No.

He couldn’t be talking about this. Not here, not in front of Dean. This was the one part of your past you had actively been trying to hide from both Winchester brothers, but particularly from Dean. He can’t know. He would never look at you the same way again. Dean was your boyfriend, but there was no way he was going to be able to look past this.

“When I first heard his name was Winchester I was actually worried. Turned out you met the wrong one first.”

Dean looked utterly confused, and to be honest, so were you.

“You keep forgetting who I was, before all of this. I was an angel of the Lord. I know every soulmate-match there will ever be. Only the top-priorities get those.” Tom leaned in closer, his nose practically touching your cheek. “They say if you find yours, that’s it. You can never fall in love with anyone else ever again. Personally, I think it’s a moronic system. How does that add up with the whole ‘free-will’-thing?” He let out a sigh, his breath fanning over your face, making you feel sick. Finally, he took a step back.

“What the hell are you talking about man? You’re psycho! Whatever you want, you’re not gonna get it from us. Let her go!” Dean bellowed beside you.

Once again Tom reached out his hand, this time stroking the side of your face.

“I thought I lost you before I even met you. But then it turned out you were just screwing your soulmate’s dad, in the backseat of his Baby. I met you before you ever met that asshat over there, that means you can still love me.”

“I never loved you. I never wanted you,” you said as loud as you could. Your voice had gone hoarse. Even if you didn’t die now, Dean knew. No matter what you did, your life was crumbling before your eyes. You couldn’t even look at him, the disgust that was sure to be on his face would be too much for you to handle.

The next thing you could comprehend was the ear-piercing scream that rang through the garage and the warm liquid that splattered on your face. For a former angel Tom sure didn’t concern himself much with warding. Never in your life had you been so glad to see Castiel. The shiny black impala came to a screeching halt in front of you. Cas and Sam got the two of you down and out of there as quickly as possible.

Your mind had gone into complete shutdown the second you got into the impala. The entire drive back to the bunker, you were out cold. When you came to you were wrapped up in the most comfortable bed you had ever been in, and you knew what made it so comfortable. Memory foam, it remembered you.

Once you opened your eyes it was all going to be over. You and Dean had finally given into your emotions a few months ago, and it had truly been the best months of your life. Now you were going to lose all of that. When you were 18 years old you lost your virginity in the back of the most beautiful car you had ever seen. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. You had been a hunter since you were 16, you hung out in hunter-bars all the time. To a lot of the men you met, you were seen as nothing but a price.

During your first two years as a hunter you hadn’t really met a lot of nice people. When you finally did, you didn’t want to lose him. Instead you had lost your virginity to him in the back of his car. It wasn’t even his car, it was his son’s, but the two of you used it for a couple of months while he was recovering from a broken leg at his uncle’s place. The time you spent with John Winchester had been what showed you that you could find you in a hunter’s lifestyle.

You had never regretted any of what happened with you and John, at least not until you fell in love with his oldest son. Many years had past since you left John when you first met the boys, they had no idea who you were. You had recognized them instantly, not because of hunting legends, but because of the car they were driving.

A hand was running through your hair. The touch was so different from earlier. Tom had been an angel, then after he had fallen he became human, and possessed by a demon. It had messed with his head, and you regretted ever meeting him. 

The hand on you now was a hand you never wanted to leave your body, but you knew very well this might be the last time you ever felt it caress you. You wanted it to last just a little while longer. But, you knew you couldn’t.

Slowly, your eyes fluttered open, meeting the beautiful green eyes of the man of your dreams. It was only now you realised he must have cleaned you up. Instead of the bloody clothes you had been in, you were in a soft pair of shorts and a t-shirt that belonged to Dean. How could he let you wear his shirt? Wasn’t he disgusted by you?

“Hey, Sweetheart. How’re you feeling?” he looked so genuinely concerned. Dean care about everybody, but this was a bit too over the top. Maybe he was feeling guilty because he was going to ask you to leave?

You burst into tears. This was all your fault, Dean shouldn’t have to feel bad about anything. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Before you knew it, Dean was on the bed with you. He wrapped you in his arms, trying to stop the crying.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, (Y/N).”

“Did you not hear what he said?”

There was a long pause and you knew he was thinking carefully about what to say next.

“I heard everything he said,” Dean stated firmly. You pulled back, needing to see his face.

“Then how do you not hate me? How can you even stand to be close to me?”

“Did you hear what he said?” he whispered. All you could do was look at him incredulously. “We’re soulmates. So what if you have a bit more colourful past than I knew, it doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

“You can’t possibly be my soulmate!” you practically yelled in his ear.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t deserve you!” The words fell out of your mouth before you had the time to process them. It was how you felt, but you never intended to tell Dean that.

“Sweetheart, if it’s anyone who’s undeserving here, it’s me. Hell, I had to ask Cas five times if it was true before I believed it myself. Ever since that night when you kissed me back, I have felt like the luckiest man alive… I thought I was gonna lose you today. We’re home, we’re safe. That’s all that matters. There’s nothing anyone could ever tell me that would change the way I feel about you,” he stated sincerely.

“But I’m such a screw up…” you mumbled, half hoping he wouldn’t hear it.

“So am I. But all we can do is our best. And I think our best is to be screw ups together.”

You knew it was true. Everything was better when you were together, even your hunting skills. You loved Dean. Still, you couldn’t help but feel that maybe hunting was why you had gotten lucky enough to have Dean Winchester as your soulmate. God himself had told you how important Dean was. He was meant to fight every evil out there, and you were meant to help him.


End file.
